HEERO'S DAUGHTER
by sheeko
Summary: SORTA RANDOM! REALLY SUCKS, BUT R&R ANYWAYS PLEAZ


Me: ** sigh everyone left me, cause I told them none of them were helping me, me regret now, cause now no one is helping me, me want Ryoma! Whaaaaa **

**Karama- so you don't want me**

**Me- of course I want you**

**Ryoma- you can only have one of us**

**Me- What?**

**Karama- that's right now choose**

**Me- in head: whose better at telling stories, Ryoma, Chi, but then Karama, I'll tell him I didn't want to hurt the weak tennis players feelings. CHI! It's perfect!**

**Me- Ryoma, come help me with me story.**

**I hate to tell you but everything isn't alright, things are changing, my life is disappearing before my eyes, raindrops fall, and so do my tears, everything is so confusing, I have to wonder why life is, just passing me bye, I never have time to make decisions, live my life right, always on the run, always in a fight, never knowing why, I hate him, but why, it's all a mystery, he follows me, shoots me, I can't think of anything I did to him, what did I ever do to anybody, somebody tell me why.**

**" No that's not right" Sheeko sighed.**

**" What isn't right?" asked a boy walking into the garage where Sheeko was sitting at a desk.**

**" Everything but nothing" Sheeko answered glancing down at the paper before her. She was trying to write a song, but the thing was all her songs were about confused feelings and messed up lives.**

**" It can't be that bad" the boy muttered looking over Sheeko's shoulder.**

**" Yes it can" Sheeko said unhappily, " lately all my songs have been about confused feelings, messed up lives, and people killing each other"**

**" That's pretty bad" the bot winced, " but I guess I can understand you"**

**You bet the boy did, for months he had been stalking her, trying to get close to her, to hurt her. He was part of an organization that was out to get revenge on a guy named Heero. Heero had escaped from prison and destroyed eight of their mobile suits.**

**" Yea" Sheeko sighed.**

**" School is like basically in twenty minutes, you coming?" the boy asked, " you know it's safer in public"**

**" Well, no. And yea I know. I just need to think things through, figure out what I want to do" Sheeko said staring at the lyrics she had written so far.**

**" Ok. You know your welcome to stay as long as you want" the boy smiled as he headed out the door.**

**" I know" Sheeko smiled back, until he was out the door, " but I'd rather not"**

**Was she ever confused? Lately people had thought she was the daughter of Heero, which is ridiculous since she had parents and she wasn't adopted. There's like no way. Well okay there could be, she just rather not think about it.**

**" I think I'll leave" Sheeko said to herself after a few minutes of silent thoughts. It'll be better for him. He could just say I moved away and he lost track of me. Okay maybe it wasn't that simple. But, she knew she needed to leave. So she did so0me quick thinking.**

**Sheeko ran to a red button on the wall, then grabbed a bag and started to pack a bunch of her belongings in it. Where's my cell phone? It's inside Sheeko thought as she glanced towards the house. Great this is bad. Very bad, his house had cameras all over; he would surely find that I had gone far faster then. Oh well, it only has the numbers of my family. So with that Sheeko hopped into the mobile suit.**

**There's a lot of confusing buttons what one do I press? Sheeko thought wildly in panic as she glanced at all the buttons. Ok calm down, we'll just reprogram it, that is if it can. Sheeko pushed a button and closed her eyes expecting a missal to go off. When she felt something hit her lap she opened her eyes. It was a laptop. Good guess Sheeko! Okay now there must be something here that tells me how to reprogram it. Here! Yes, perfect okay maybe I'll be out of here, Sheeko glanced at her wristwatch it read seven o eight, ok then I can get out of here by maybe one o clock.**

**LATER**

**Finally it's reprogrammed to my understanding, except that I made the button that said missile the launch and the button that said launch the missle, this is sure to confuse me at some point. Oh well at least I can get out of here.**

**" Ooooooopppppppppppppppppppppsssssss" Sheeko cried as the mobile suit went through the garages roof and sent ruble flying across the street. Something tells me he'll find out about this even faster.**

Oh shit an alarm just went off and threes security guards spilling out of the house, and some flying out of the house in little flying ship like things. They're shooting at me. Oh god, calm down, you can do this Sheeko.

**" Gundam sword disable, gundam sword disable" the lady's voice of the mobile suit called out. I glanced at the field and saw two bullets of some sort of gun heading towards my mobile suit. I spinned the steering wheel to the right and higher. My shoulders seemed to bang from side to side repeatly.**

Me- this story stinks, only me friend the cool yoakia likes it, so me don't blame you if you don't like, anyways I have to continue it or she'll have me head

Ryoma- I don't want you to be headless

Me- me neither that would be really sad, I wouldn't be able to see you

Ryoma- that would be sad

Hao- what would be sad? (Pops up, out of nowhere)

Me- if I had no head

Hao- you're crazy

Me- no I'm not the person who wants my head is crazy

Sess- someone wants your head; lets see (reads the words) ohh! Me admirer wants your head, that's not good

Me- I know **sob**

Ryoma- she… she wouldn't be… Me without her head

Me- sob

HAO- Where's karama, he owes me a fight, practice

Me- I told him I didn't need his help

Hao- oh! (Disappears)

Ryoma- I knew you would pick me

Sess- uh, I think I'll leave now, or maybe you should DIE!

(Ryoma and me run off set)

CURTAINS CLOSE (2 SAD)


End file.
